


Coming Out

by reon56 (starkidjustice99)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, DaddyBats, Fluff, Gen, Home, LGBTQ Character, Robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidjustice99/pseuds/reon56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is bisexual, and he feels that after years of keeping it hidden, it's time to tell Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

Dick had know he liked girls and boys for quite some time, but he never really knew the word for it until much later. He never had a problem with it, he just accepted it as it was. His parents, his biological parents by the way, knew too. For them, he never had a coming out, they just took note of his attractions and rolled with it. He even had a childhood boyfriend and everything! But with Bruce, he didn't know what would happen. Bruce had never shown any negativity towards anyone gay before, and Dick didn't think Batman cared much about someone's sexual orientation, but no matter how much logic he put into it, he was still scared. He feared being told it was a phase, or that Robin can't be gay, or worse... getting kicked out.

That was Dick's most awful fear. He had lost a family once, and he didn't want to loose another. Still, he was tired of hiding himself, tired of being shoved into the closet by heteronormativity. Today, would be the day that Dick Grayson would come out as bisexual.

 

He opened the door to his bedroom, and slowly made his way downstairs, his heart racing. He knew he should feel confident and ready to shove his sexuality in his face, but to be honest, he was quite anxious. His palms sweat as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his stomach tightening with each step. He thought about turning back and retreating to his computer...but this was something that he needed to do.

He walked the halls to Bruce's study. He knocked on the door and wiped his palms on his pants before entering. Bruce was on the phone with someone-probably work. Bruce motioned for Dick to come in further.

"Yes, thank you very much! I will talk to you later. Haha, you too, sir. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and looked towards Dick. Dick felt like he was going to puke with anxiety.

"What's up, kiddo?" Bruce asked.

"Uh, I have something I want to tell, you and I don't know how you are going to act.

Bruce's face hardened as he prepared for his son's news, expecting the worse.

"Bruce, I know it's controversial, but I have something I need to tell you. I've known this all of my life, and my parents knew too, and now I want to share it with you, just please, please don't be upset, or angry with me."

"Dick, you know I would never be angry with you. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

At first Dick couldn't conjure the words. He thought he had lost his voice, and then it came stumbling out of his mouth, "Bruce, I'm- I'm bisexual. Again, please don't be mad, and please don't take Robin away from me, or, or-"

"Dick, I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Dick questioned.

"Of course not. In fact, I've known."

"What?" Dick asked, confused.

"I've known since the first time I took you to meet Kid Flash. Besides, they don't call me the world's greatest detective for nothing!"

Dick laughed, relieved that everything had gone smoothly. He hugged Bruce and said, "Thanks, dad. I'm glad that I told you."

Bruce smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad too, son."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my other stories on Wattpad at:  
>  http://www.wattpad.com/user/reon56


End file.
